Battlefield's Angel
by Peachblossom20
Summary: Marth was sent back to the field of battle to fight a new army, leaving Peach back in Archanea where she would be safe. She wants to go and fight and help Marth, but how can she? What will happen? Main Pairing *MarthxPeach*


Battlefield's Angel Chapter 1

Separation

It has been 2 years since the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament ended, and everyone returned to their own worlds thinking they'll never seeing each other again. However, two people were an exception to that rule. And those two people are Peach and Marth. They still kept seeing each other a lot, because they are neighbouring rulers. They've grown to each other a lot since the tournament was on its way and they became inseparable. They love each other very much and promised to always be together. That is... until that day.

Back in Altea, Marth was warned about a new army from Moltania, a rivalling kingdom launching attacks on large number of kingdoms. The prince was really mad.

"Why are they doing this? Why?" Marth asked.

"I don't know your highness, all we know is that the Moltanians have already conquered 12 kingdoms, and that they have killed everyone that got in their way. They also killed women and little children." Caeda said.

Marth banged on the table in anger and frustration, he wanted this to stop.

"Calm down your highness. You're going to break the table" Roy teased, receiving a heated glare from the prince, and a punch to the head from Ike.

"Stupid" was all that Ike muttered, making Roy pout.

"Where are they going to attack next?" Marth then asked.

"Here are the list of kingdoms not yet attacked" Caeda then gave Marth a list of all the kingdoms not yet attacked. The prince's heart nearly stopped beating when he read that the Mushroom Kingdom was one of the kingdoms to be under siege.

'_T-that's Peach's kingdom...'_

He didn't want any harm to come to his princess, the one that he loved the most, but he also didn't want to leave her because he wanted to stay and protect her. Unfortunately, he cannot because he is the Prince of Altea, and he must fight to protect all the remaining kingdoms.

"Whoa, are you alright there your highness? You look like you've seen a ghost" Roy said.

Marth looked like he was about to lose his temper, and Ike just pulled him away from the prince.

"It's better not to say anything" Ike muttered

The prince thought about his princess, getting hurt if she were to stay while the Moltanians attacked.

'_I can't let my princess get hurt, I can't...'_

A few days later in Toad Town, Peach was buying supplies for a picnic that she planned on having this weekend coming up. She had invited all her friends and sisters, and of course her boyfriend Marth, it just wouldn't be a picnic without her prince.

"Alright, this ought to do it" She said to herself.

Just as she was starting heading back to the castle, she saw Marth walking in through the Gate into Toad Town, and she quickly and carefully ran up to him, not dropping all her groceries. The princess greeted her prince with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but Marth didn't comply. He wasn't in a very cheerful mood; his eyes were a mixture of blue and gray and he had a very unhealthy smile on his face. Seeing him like this made the princess worry.

"Marth, honey, are you alright? Why do you look so miserable?" Peach asked the sorrowful prince. He didn't answer; he didn't know the right words to tell her.

'_H-how can I tell her? That her kingdom is going to be under attack and that her life is in great peril? I don't want to scare her'_

A comforting hand from the princess making contact with his cheek shook the prince out of his thought, and a look of worry was dressed upon the princess's face.

"Marth, something is wrong, I know it. Please... tell me"

The prince once again picture his princess getting killed during the attack to come, and just lost his self control and tears started running down his face. He tried to hide his tears the best he could, but they kept falling down his face. Peach was now even more worried and concerned. She grabbed the teary eyed prince's hand and started taking him away from town and towards the path to the special hill where they talk in private.

They arrived at their special hill, where not only was their private place to talk, but it was also the hill where they first met; it was a special place for the two.

"We're alone now, now please, tell me what's wrong" Peach asked, with a concern tone in her voice.

"I... I have to leave"

"Leave? What you mean leave?"

"I mean, I have been called back into the battlefield so I must leave for awhile, so we won't be seeing each other for a long time"

Marth explained that a new army was attacking and conquering many kingdoms and that hers was going to be one of the next to be attack. Peach got a bit worried, but she shook that out of her head and focused on Marth.

"I see... so when do you leave?" She asked.

"... Tomorrow morning, at sunrise"

Peach tried not break into tears, but after hearing that, she was about ready to. "Why? Why so soon? I didn't finish planning our picnic. You were so excited, we were so excited. Why do you have to leave?"

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't go. Please understand Peach." Marth said, with a sense of frustration in his voice. He didn't think that the princess knew that her life was in danger.

Peach felt very ashamed about how selfish she was talking to him like that.

"I... I'm sorry Marth, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was... I-it was..." She just couldn't hold it anymore, and started crying loudly and miserably. She felt really ashamed of herself.

Marth then pulled Peach into a hug and held her near his chest; she felt more tears falling down her face and looked down, avoiding eye contact with the prince.

"I'm s-sorry Marth; I shouldn't have blurted my big mouth off. I... I should've figured that something like this would happen... b-but I never knew it was going to happen so soon" Peach wept, sounding very miserable.

Marth felt the sadness in her heart and he hugged her tightly and started rubbing her back to calm her down. He then placed his hand under the princess's chin and lifted her head up to kiss her forehead.

"Please... let me go with you. I want to fight with you" Peach suddenly asked.

The prince shook his head and told her she can't, which made Peach sadder.

"Why... why can't I? Am I not tough enough? Do you think I can't stand up to those mean soldiers? You don't think that..." She was then silenced by Marth's finger gently placed on her lips.

"No Peach, it's not that. I just don't want to lose you." Marth said. "In my past battles, there were times that I wasn't able to save my fellow comrades, or they have given up their lives to save mine. I just couldn't handle losing the people I care for and I REALLY don't want to lose you, the one that I love the most" He said, stroking the princess's long, silky blond hair.

"If I lose you, I don't know what I would..." He was then silenced when Peach placed her hand on his lips.

"I understand. Don't say anymore."

Peach then removed her hand from the prince's lips and leaned up to kiss him. He was startled for a second, but soon gave into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around the princess's petite waist and pulled her closer to him. The princess still felt tears falling down her cheeks, and the prince also felt her tears running down his face. As both of them started losing air, they broke out of the kiss and panted softly for air, a soft pink blush painted on both of their faces. Marth then softly wiped the tears away from Peach's beautiful face, and she smiled.

"I love you Marth, please return to me safely"

"I promise, I love you too Peach"

The next day, Marth and his army was preparing to leave for the battlefield. Peach, her sisters Daisy and Rosalina and Pit, who was called down to protect the princesses came to wish the Alteans good luck, and hope they'll return softly.

***Roy and Daisy***

"You better be careful out there Roy, got it?" Daisy said, pointing her finger at the red haired swordsman.

Roy sweat dropped, "Don't worry, I will be alright" He then cuffed the brunette's cheek and gave her a chaste kiss, making her smile.

***Rosalina, Pit and Ike***

"May you and your friends be safe" Rosalina said.

"We will. Nothing will ever defeat us, so don't worry" Ike said, making the light blond princess chuckle.

"Please be careful Ike. I wish I could come too." Pit said. Ike just smiled and cuffed the angel's cheek.

"No Pit, you must stay here and protect the princesses. Don't worry, I will return to you soon." Ike said, before placing a chaste kiss on the angel's lips, making him shudder and hug the mercenary tightly.

***Marth and Peach***

"Be careful out there Marth, alright? I'll miss you" Peach said.

"Don't worry, I will be alright. Now please, no more tears ok?" He asked with a warm, sweet tone in his voice, making the princess blush and smiles.

"Are you sure I cannot come with you?"

"Yes, it's better off if you stayed here at Archanea." Marth then cuffed Peach's chin, "When I get back, I want to see the biggest, cheerful, beautiful smile on your face, alright? I love you very much"

Peach nodded and gave the prince one final hug and kiss.

"I love you too, Marth"

Marth raised his sword Falchion in hand and started to lead his troops away from Archanea and off to the battlefield, leaving a very sad princess behind.

'_Please... come back to me safely..."_

She watched as Marth and his army leaving her sight, and started to sheds tears. But she knew, that one day, her prince will return and they will be together once again.


End file.
